Dehumanization
by skull pride
Summary: A look at what its like for a mutant to live in a world where most people hate you. 'why us?...why'. rated M cause im paranoid.


**ok so i had some great reviews from my first story! thanks so much eveyone! its wonderful to have people reading what i posted and them actully liking it. soooo this story has been on my mind for a while and i really wanted to finish it. i completly ignored my english homework, didnt bother to study for my math test (which is tomarrow) and made myself sit in one spot and do nothing but type. after about a gallon of coffee, a long fight with writer block about a millon pounds of junck food and almost falling asleep a few times, i managed to get it done. i went through about a million times trying to correct grammer and spelling as best i could, i know thier still some errors but if thier wasn't atleast one mistake in there, it wouldnt be my story. **

**so please review. they are the reason why i live after all ;) . i dont own any characters or this show (sadly). enjoy!**

* * *

><p>At about 6:30 that Friday afternoon is when heaven decide it a good time to open their flood gates and saturate the earth below with soft never ending pellet like rain. It hadn't rained in Bayville for a while now so every insect, frog and animal was alive, buzzing, and chirping while they through a party in joy outside. It had been like this for a good two hours now and there wasn't any signs of the rain stopping anytime soon.<p>

The soft pitter patter of the rain drops bouncing off the mansion roof and outer walls was almost soothing to Rogue. She had always believed that the sound rain makes when it collides with one of the many surfaces of the earth, was like natures own poetry. When she was younger and still living in Mississippi, she would lay down somewhere quite. The living room couch, her bed, sometimes on the floor, once she even went up to the attic. From there, Rogue would just relax and listen. Many times she actually fell asleep to. Today, few things could get rogue to relax like this.

So that's what she was doing now. Rogue laid sprawled out on her rumpled and unmade bed, face buried in her pillow. Her head turned to the left just enough so her ear could clearly catch the beat to Mother Nature's beautiful harmonious song. But Rogue was not here to bask in the glory of nature's music. No, rogue came up here originally to escape from the world for a bit. Read her newest vampire novel, listen to music, maybe use Kitty's laptop and actually do her homework for once. But the second she stepped through that door it was like her body couldn't carry itself anymore. Backpack lays forgotten by the doors threshold. Shoes tiredly kicked off and blindly flung across the room, almost breaking something in the process. She collapsed on her bed like a pile of bricks not caring where she landed and hadn't moved since. If anyone where to walk past her, they may think her to be dead. She was such a lifeless corpse.

'So tired of this' she thought. Finley she moves. Rogue shifts her head to the right, glancing over to her alarm clock. 8:09 pm. She had been laying in the same spot for a while now. 'I missed dinner' she thought. It wasn't surprising that no one came to let her know supper was ready. Before heading toward her room she may have given a threat or two about no one disturbing her on threat of torture and or disembowelment. Needless to say no one was willing to take the chance. By now Kurt most likely would have eaten everything anyways.

Why is Rogue in such a foul, gray mood you ask? Well you see, today had not been a good day for our beloved Rogue. It started out like any other day. Her alarm went off at the same time it always did. That time, unfortunately being 6:30 am. She chucked her pillow across the room to nail Kitty in the face in order to stir her awake and make her suffer with everyone else who had to get the hell up. Rogue showered, dressed, marched to breakfast, nearly tore Bobby a new one for drinking the last of her coffee. She then hopped in back of Scott's car with Kitty and Kurt for a ride to school; Jean already perched in the front passenger seat next to Scott.

The ride to school was as usual. Rogue listened to Kitty talk about the injustice of having to get up so early and Rogue inflicting violence on her face at such an ungodly hour. Rogue copied Jean's math work, without Jean knowing of course. Scott sat behind the wheel, driving like an old lady down the road. He was in the middle of a discussion with Jean and Kurt over god knows what.

School itself was the same as always. Here in lies the problem that is making Rogue tired.

The school parking lot had just started to fill up with cars. Students sat and stood just about everywhere, talking, gossiping, cramming for test, sharing homework answers. The more athletic students moved all over the place throwing footballs, kicking soccer balls back and forth. A picture perfect Kodak moment taken from a normal, everyday, high school scene. It was like those cheesy brochures that try to convince people that the school being advertized is wonderful, fun and not weird or crappy at all. In reality it was just a gilded fluke.

Scott had just turned the corner into the lot and pulled into a clear space.

It was at that moment that Scott pulled in that everything changed. People stopped talking. The athletes stopped their horse play, footballs and soccer balls almost forgotten completely. Kids looked up from their studies. All was silent. Sneers started to grace the faces of nearly the whole lot. The once jovial, serene, relaxed mood instantly shifted. Bitter, patronizing, judgmental tones rolled off like clouds of smoke from the student body. In all, the mood turned from happy and playful to callous and hateful quicker than lighting hitting the earth.

The occupants of Scott's car all stopped talking as well. Eyes automatically down cast.

Kitty gripped her backpack so hard the veins in her hand and wrist bulged slightly. Rogue noticed a while back that Kitty would grind her teeth whenever she got upset. She would frown a lot to. Kitty was doing both of these. That made Rogue sad. Kitty was a naturally happy person and honestly the most ecstatic, jittery, and polar opposite of Rogue. But yet they were best friends. It took Rogue a while to warm up to the crazy , 5 foot 2 inch teen that could walk through walls as if they were not there. But Rogue was glad that she did warm up to her. As Rogue thinks back on it, she can't say she every really had a best friend like Kitty. Yes, she had plenty of friends in the past, of course, she wasn't that anti social, but none were ever quite like Kitty. None she ever got a long so well with that would at the same time put up with her crappy moods or actually manage to get her to laugh like a moron. Someone who lets Rogue act like she wants to, whether that be carefree, crabby or lazy and not how they expect her to, for example the mean bitch most thought her to constantly be. Rogue would even say they were long lost sisters even. To see her sister on edge and obviously feel threatened made Rogue sad.

Kurt started to act like he was fixing his watch. Fiddling with the wrist band, tighten it and undoing it then tighten it over again. Taping the buttons at random. Rogue wanted to reach over and get him to stop before he made it go on the frits again, but she didn't want to make him feel worse than he already did. He still hadn't reviled his true self to anyone yet. This was understandable. The poor guy had it worse out of all of them if you think about it. Mutants were not a secret any more. They didn't really have to hide their powers now that everyone and their mother knows what they are, but yet Kurt still had secrets that could possibly be his demise if reviled to the public. It's one thing to be a mutant, it's another to be blue, have fur and look like the offspring of a demon. Rogue knows that it has happened before in his past, his secret being reviled to people who did not understand, and that he almost died from their ignorance. She hoped his fear never came back to fruition. He was her little brother. It didn't matter that thier was no blood relation or that they have only known each other for little over a year and a half. She still wanted to protect him form the world. The one filled with bigots.

Scott was in full defense mode, Rogue could smell his stress as if it were his cologne, he was so on edge. It came pouring out of his pores, causing her mouth to be filled with a cutting bitter taste, her nerves went into hipper drive, reacting to his cold, angry, tension that filled the car like dark smoge making her shake her leg up and down so fast people could mistake her to be Quicksilver. Scotts temper was on a hair trigger. Rouge was afraid to say anything in fear of setting off something no one would be able to stop.

If determination could have a picture it would be Jean's face. She was set on not showing her disappointment in her old boyfriend, Duncan, who sat on the open tailgate of his friends truck just a couple of feet to her right, his arms crossed, glare set to burn. Or the sadness she felt when her old friends from soccer team turn their heads away from her in hateful scorn. She also tried to hid the fear that surged through her when she had to walk among a crowd of people who she know wanted to do her harm, and she know how they would go about doing it to if given the chance. reading minds isn't always so great. Her determination made her seem emotionless almost. Mouth carved into a frown, eyes straight, not giving away anything of what she was thinking or feeling. It was scary to Rogue, not that she would ever admit to it. But Jean was a social butterfly who knew how to talk to people, debate with people. Her true talent was to show passion, courage. Her not doing those things and acting...almost as emotionless and mean as Rogue herself scared Rogue.

Rogue saw all this. She saw this every day. They all saw this every day. She went through this every day. Every freakin day. She has heard every possible swear, curse, and saw every malicious gesture that was meant for her and her friends. It was like a never ending cycle and Rogue did not know how to stop it or change it. She feared that it was becoming Permanente. That the Professor is wrong and they will never be accepted. That mutants would just become more and more dehumanized and hated till it reached a point of no return.

Scott, being the fearless leader, grabbed his bag and stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. All it took was the door slam to get everyone else in the car moving. Rogue quickly shoved Jean's math work back in her bag before Jean grabbed it. Kitty stepped out right behind Kurt, Rogue not far behind.

They all made their way toward the building. Everyone else was still staring them down like the inferior dogs they thought the intruding mutants to be.

Rogue's whole day went like this. Even the days they were not in school, but just walking down the street, or wondering the mall. The stares, the not so discreet whispers, mean gossip that spreads like wild fire and make the victims embarrassed to go outside because of the lies that everyone believes so easily. Untrue stores, things that never happened. Jean for example, has had so many people going around saying she slept with them, did this with them, did that with them, when she had never even spoken most of these people before in her life. People know this, but yet they believed it anyways.

The graffiti that now shows up everywhere displaying crude, retched drawings of Rogue and her friends as sub humans. It seems that every week they picked someone to hurt. Last week, apparently Kitty's name was pulled from the hat. A mural was drawn on her locker. A picture of her doing unspeakable things with a man that looked a lot like Hitler (this making it twice as bad seeing as how she is Jewish and had family who went through the holocaust). She had to explain to the principle that she was not the one who drew it.

"Why would I draw that! Who would draw themselves like that!" she nearly screamed in his face. But he did not believe her. He said she should be ashamed of herself for trying to get her fellow students in trouble. He made her stay after school and scrub it off herself. Rogue stayed to help her but ended up running the bathroom to grab paper towels for kitty to wipe her face with. Rogue didn't blame her for crying.

It was all propaganda that makes people see them as monsters. It drove her mad. It took everything she had in her to NOT bust heads together and scream. To find the people that spoke about Jean being a slut, or finding the prick who humiliated her best friend. To punch the people who kept calling Kurt a Nazi to his face because he was German and was associated with mutants (no on knew bout the teleporting yet).

Teachers, students, and store clerks alike acted like this. Like mutants were diseased lepers to be caged away forever or better yet monsters. Monsters, who wanted to destroy everything in sight, eat children, rob people blind and then take over the world all while they rained hell fire down on them.

Now you know why Rogue is so tired. It is hard work turning the other cheek at all the insults. Its tiring and its hurtful and it makes Rogue wonder if fighting for equality was really worth it? Or if it were even bloody possible?

So there she laid, sprawled on her bed listening to the rain, which seemed to be the only thing outside the institute that did not hate her. 'this is going to drive me insane ' she thought. 'Why us?...why?'

* * *

><p>the ending sucks, i know, i might go back later and change it.<p>

hope you enjoyed it. i had a lot of fun writing it. any questions please ask, critisim is welcome, just please be nice. thank you for your time! love to eveyone!


End file.
